The island
by kato kurosaki
Summary: Liburan yang sudah terbayang akan menjadi liburan yang sangat menyenangkan di sebuah pulau eksotis, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah liburan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Ichigo dkk. sebenarnya ada misteri apa dipulau sereitei itu? RnR please hhe


**Disclamer** : **Bleach** belong to **Tite kubo** and

**the** **Island**

belong to me^^-**Mallory Castellan**-

**Rated**** : T.**

**Genre **: Mistery, Adventure, Romance and Friendship.

**Warning** : EYD yang kurang sempurna, Typo yang _mungkin _bertebaran, gaje dan hal-hal nista lainya XP Hhe..^^

**THE ISLAND**

Chapter 1 : Pulau Sereitei

"Drrtt…drrtt.. _I realize the screaming pain Hearing lound in my brain But, im going straight a head_, _with the scar…_"

"Ah..sial, aku kan masih ngantuk.."Seorang pemuda berambut orange jabrik terbangun dari tidurnya lalu dia pun dengan malas menyambar handphone-nya yang tegeletak di atas meja lampu."Hoaam.. Hallo.."

"Hei kepala jeruk,kamu itu dimana? Ayo cepat aku dan Byakuya sudah menunggumu dari tadi di Pelabuhan..!" Teriak Rukia dari seberang handphone itu.

"Ehmm..memang sekarang jam berapa,sih?"Tanya Ichigo malas terduduk diranjangnya yang empuk sambil ngucek-ngucek matanya.

"Sekarang itu sudah jam 8,tau!"Jawab Rukia kesal.

"Haah..! berarti aku bangun kesiangan donk.."Teriak Ichigo kaget.

"Dasar bodoh..,jadi kamu baru bangun,ya?"Balas Rukia yang juga berteriak dari seberang handphone."Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau,15 menit dari sekarang kamu harus sudah sampai ke pelabuhan. Kalau tidak kamu kami tinggal.."

"Ah iya..ya. tunggu ok."Kata Ichigo panic sambil menutup Handphone-nya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

9_9

"Huh dasar kepala jeruk bodoh.."Gumam Rukia kesal. Sekarang dia tengah berada di pelabuhan kota Karakura. Gadis bermata violet itu sedang berdiri di samping Byakuya,sambil menyilangkan tangan didada dan salah satu lengannya memegang sebuah brosur wisata…

**SEREITEI ISLAND**

**Nikmati liburan musim panas anda di Sereitei Island. Dengan pemandangan alam yang sangat eksotis; pantai pasir putih,bukit-bukit hijau,hutan hujan tropis dan acara Festival kembang api yang dilaksanakan 1 tahun sekali yaitu pada tanggal 6-6-20****xx****.**

**Liburan musim panas anda akan menjadi liburan yang sangat indah dan menyenangkan,sampai anda tidak akan pernah melupakannya seumur hidup!**

-15 menit kemudian-

"Hai..Rukia,Byakuya.."Teriak Ichigo sambil berlari kearah mereka."Hosh..hosh..ma-maaf aku terlambat."

"…Ayo Rukia cepat bawa kopermu dan naik keatas kapal boat."Kata Byakuya dingin. Lalu dia pun menarik kopernya meninggalkan Ichigo yang baru saja tiba.

"Oi..tunggu,biarkan aku istirahat dulu sebentar. Capek nih.."Keluh Ichigo yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok bangunan Pelabuhan.

"Cih,suruh siapa kamu datang telambat,baka.."Ujar Rukia yang sudah berjalan pergi mengikuti Byakuya menuju kapal Boat.

"Akh sial.."Akhirnya Ichigo pun menyerah dan mengikuti mereka menaiki sebuah kapal Boat.

9_9

Dalam perjalanan menuju Sereitei Island, Rukia merasa sangat senang karena selain dia akan berlibur disana,juga karena dia sangat menikmati keindahan pemandangan laut Karakura. Ya dia bisa melihat berbagai macam terumbu karang dan ikan-ikan di bawah air laut yang sangat jernih itu. Sesekali dia melihat lumba-lumba yang berloncatan kepermukaan, angin laut yang berhembus kencang membuat rambut hitamnya berterbangan. Ya mungkin hanya Rukia saja yang menikmati keindahan itu,beda halnya dengan ke-dua sahabatnya Ichigo Kurosaki yang sekarang mulai tertidur di sebuah bangku kapal dan Byakuya Kuchiki yang sibuk membaca novel favorite-nya.

Kurang lebih 75 menit waktu yang di tempuh mereka dari pelabuhan kota Karakura menuju Sereitei Island.

Setelah kapal boat yang mereka tumpangi merapat di dermaga Sereitei Island. Byakuya, Ichigo dan Rukia pun turun dari kapal Boat tersebut, berjalan sambil menarik koper masing-masing menuju sebuah mobil Toyota RAV4 hitam yang sengaja mereka sewa untuk keperluan berlibur disana. Kemudian mobil itu pun melaju kearah pondok penginapan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka sementara selama liburan musim panas.

Byakuya memutar kemudi stirnya ke arah kanan setelah mendengar intruksi dari Rukia yang sedang memperhatikan peta Sereitei Island.

9_9

"Hmm,jadi ini ya pondok penginapannya..!"Ichigo membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah keluar dari Toyota RAV4 hitam. Dia sekarang memperhatikan sebuah bangunan berlantai dua yang lumayan besar. Dinding-dinding bangunan itu tersusun dari batu-batu alam yang agak menonjol keluar, beberapa pilar kayu penyanggah yang kokoh, teras berlantai kayu yang lumayan lebar. Ada beberapa pasang bangku disana, mungkin untuk tempat santai para tamu pondok yang menghadap langsung pada sebuah danau yang sangat indah.

"…Pondok Shinigami..!"Byakuya membaca tulisan pada sebuah papan yang berada di depan pondok penginapan.

"Yosh, akhirnya sampai juga. Ayo kita masuk.."Ajak Rukia pada dua sahabatnya itu. Lalu mereka pun menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang menghubungkannya pada teras penginapan.

'Creenk..creenk..' suara bel berbunyi ketika sebuah pintu kaca di buka oleh Rukia.

"Selamat datang di pondok penginapan Shinigami,"Ujar seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut putih panjang tersenyum ramah."Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ya kami ingin memesan 3 kamar,apakah masih ada yang kosong?"Tanya Ichigo didepan meja resepsionis.

"Ada, 3 kamar ya,"lelaki berambut putih itu pun memberikan sebuah buku tamu."Ini silakan diisi dahulu..!"

"Hnn.."Lalu Ichigo pun mengisi buku tamu itu.

"Oh iya,kalian berasal dari kota mana?"Tanya lelaki itu.

"..Kota Karakura."Jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Ah kota Karakura, kota yang sangat _sibuk,_ya.."Komentar lelaki paruh baya itu."Owh ya perkenalkan,saya Joshiro Ukitake pemilik pondok penginapan ini."

"Iya salam kenal, saya Rukia Shirayuki dan mereka adalah 2 sahabat saya. Ichigo Kurosaki dan Byakuya Kuchiki."Balas Rukia memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus ke-2 sahabatnya.

"Baiklah ini kunci kamar kalian."Ukitake menyerahkan 3 buah kunci dengan gantungan papan kayu tipis berbentuk persegi panjang kecil dengan sebuah terukir dimasing-masing gantungan itu,yaitu: 23,24,25.

"Ya, terima kasih tuan Ukitake." Ichigo mengambil kunci kamar tersebut.

"Hai Hisana, ayo cepat kemari.."Panggil Ukitake pada seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang sedang membersikan sebuah vas bunga diujung lobi. Kemudian gadis itu pun menghampirinya."Tolong antarkan para tamu ini kekemarnya.."

"Ya, baik Tuan."Balas gadis itu ramah.

"Hi-Hisana..!"Rukia kaget setelah melihat wajah gadis yang mirip dengannya itu.

"Ah..Ru-Rukia.."Hisana pun tidak kalah terkejut. Sekarang mereka pun saling berpelukan melepas rindu."Sudah lama ya,kita tidak bertemu Rukia.."

"Hehe..iya, eh Hisana kenapa kamu ada disini?"Tanya Rukia heran.

"Oh hehe, aku disini bekerja sambilan selama musim panas. Kerena banyak temanku yang bekerja sambilan di pulau ini. Lumayankan selain bekerja,aku juga bisa sambil berlibur hehe.." Jawab Hisana riang.

"Oh begitu..ya."Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Hisana."Eh Hisana, bagaimana keadaan paman Kisuke dan Bibi Yoroichi di Hueco Mundo?"

"Ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja kok.."Balas Hisana.

"Hei Rukia, siapa gadis yang mirip denganmu itu?"Tanya Ichigo menunjuk kearah Hisana.

"Oh ya aku jadi lupa hehe.., perkenalkan dia Hisana Urahara sepupu-ku." Kata Rukia memperkenalkan Hisana."Dan Hisana perkenalkan mereka ber-2 adalah sahabatku Ichigo Kurosaki dan Byakuya Kuchiki." Lalu mereka pun saling berjabat tangan memperkenalkan diri. Tetapi, saat Hisana berjabat tangan dengan Byakuya ,mereka berdua malah saling bertatapan,terpesona satu sama lain.

"Ekhm..ekhm.."Ichigo dan Rukia berdehem kompak. Yang dengan sukses menyadarkan Hisana dan Byakuya.

"Ah iya aku jadi lupa, ayo aku antar kalian ke kamar masing-masing."Hisana buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai blushing. Kemudian mereka mengikuti Hisana menaiki tangga kayu yang kokoh menuju lantai 2. Di dinding tangga tersebut terpajang beberapa lukisan pemandangan.

Setelah menelusuri lorong, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan kamar penginapan masing-masing.

"Nah sudah sampai,"Kata Hisana tersenyum ramah."Oh iya jika kalian perlu sesuatu, panggil saja aku."

"Ya,terima kasih Hisana.."Timpal Ichigo dan Rukia berbarengan. Sementara Byakuya hanya mengangguk saja.

Mereka pun memasuki kamar masing-masing. Kamar penginapan tersebut tidak terlalu besar. Interiornya pun sangat sederhana, sebuah ranjang tidur kayu, lemari, sepasang kursi rotan, sebuah meja rias, kamar mandi, dan sebuah jendela yang menghadap kearah timur. Jika membuka jendela tersebut maka akan terlihat pemandangan indah danau Rokungai.

9_9

"Ehm segarnya.."Ichigo menyeruput jus jeruk favoritenya. Ya sekarang 3 sahabat itu sedang bersantai di teras penginapan. Walau pun hari sudah sore tapi tetap saja cuaca terasa begitu sangat panas.

"Ya,memang segar.."Timpal Rukia meminum jus strawberry-nya. Sedangkan Byakuya meminum ice tea-nya sambil membaca novel.

"Hai.."Sapa Hisana, sekarang gadis bermata Violet itu duduk berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Hei.."Balas Rukia."Eh Hisana sekarang kamu sedang bebas,ya?"

"Ya sekarang aku sedang bebas karena semua tugasku telah selesai dan Tuan Ukitake menyuruhku istirahat."Jawab Hisana yang tengah duduk disamping Rukia.

"Oh.. baguslah.."Komentar Rukia.

"Eh,Hisana kamu tahu siapa mereka?" Tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba menunjuk pada pasangan muda yang sedang bermesraan di depan umum. Lelaki itu berambut silver pendek dengan seringai yang membuat merinding menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sedangkan pasangan wanitanya berambut orange panjang bergelombang dengan payudara yang berukuran besar(?).

"Ehm..,mereka itu pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang berbulan madu. Gin Ichimaru dan Rangiku Ichimaru." Jawab Hisana sedikit berbisik.

"Oh pantas saja.."Timpal Ichigo.

"Eh kalau pemuda yang duduk disana itu siapa?" Tanya Rukia memperhatikan seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam pendek yang sedang duduk menghadap danau Rokungai sambil merokok.

"..Dia itu Kaien Shiba, aku Cuma tau namanya saja. Karena pemuda itu sangat misterius dan dia sudah seminggu menginap disini."Jawab Hisana lagi.

"Oh…"Rukia hanya ber-oh-ria dan masih memperhatikan pemuda bernama Kaien sepertinya gadis bermata violet itu terpesona dengan paras tampan yang dimiliki pemuda misterius itu.

"Oi Rukia..!" Ichigo merasa risih(?) dengan tatapan yang diberikan Rukia pada Kaien." ka—.." pemuda berambut orange itu menggantungkan perkataannya ketika dia dan teman-temannya mendengar suara teriakan…

"KYAAAA…."

**To Be Continued.**

Yosh akhirnya chapter pertama ini bisa update ... hehe. maaf klo ceritax gaje =(, sebenarnya aku membuat cerita ini udah lama, tapi baru bisa aku Up-Date sekarang hehe..

Okelah kalau begitu tolong di Review saja ya^^..

**So REVIEW Please^^**


End file.
